This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We hypothesize that cerebral cavernous malformations (CCM) have abnormal permeability, and that the permeability correlates with risk of lesion formation, growth and hemorrhage. Specifics aims of this study are to: 1) Use DCEMRI to detect abnormalities in brain permeability in CCM patients and correlate with anatomic lesion information 2) Establish methodology that would lead to drug treatment trials for CCM in the large New Mexico Hispanic community with familial CCMs This investigator initiated pilot study will involve two patient visits. Visit 1: Consent, vital signs and a an 8 mL blood sample will be drawn. Baseline laboratory tests will include creatinine, cholesterol panel, and inflammatory markers including erythrocyte sedimentation rate and CRP. After lab results from the Visit 1 blood draw have been reviewed, participants with no sign of renal dysfunction will be scheduled for Visit 2. Visit 2: Participants will undergo MRI scans utilizing the 3 Tesla Seimens MRI scanner located at the Mind Research Network. MRI sequences will consist of the standard head scans, with the addition of Susceptibility Weighted Imaging (SWI). With the subject still in the MRI scanner, A portion of the standard gadolinium dose will be administered intravenously and the D-CEMRI sequences will be performed. The MRI portion of this study is expected to take about an hour of the participants? time.